ricorodriguezfandomcom-20200213-history
Return From Wareika Hill / Rising In The East
Return From Wareika Hill was Ricos first solo album after returning from Jamaica ca. 1988. He played and toured a lot in Japan with Jazz Jamaica and used the time for this extraordinary piece. The album was released in Europe as Rising In The East =Japan release: Return From Wareika Hill= CD: Alpha Enterprise YHR-1102 /Japan (1995) Tracks *"Rasta Serenade" *"Easy Snappin'" *"Fire Escape" *"Stay Out Late" *"Try To Reach De Top" (Bontro Mix) *"Chang Kai Shek" *"Vin Laurence Park" *"I Know" *"So So" *"Try To Reach De Top" (Vocal Mix) *"West End Sundown" The track listing is slightly different from the European edition =Rising In The East. The Tokyo Sessions with Kuubo and The Rare Riddim Crew= CD: Jove Music JOVECD 3 /(UK, ca. 1995) (Licensed from Alpha Enterprise Co. Ltd., Tokyo) Tracks #"Don´t Stay Out Late" (Lord Creator) (3:42) #"Soul Serenade" (Rasta Style) ("King" Curtis Ousley & Luther Dixon) (4:04) #"Easy Snappin´" (Theophilus Beckford) (3:32) #"Fire Escape" (Rico Rodriguez) (3:44) #"Try To Reach De Top" (Rico Rodriguez) (4:18) #"Chang Kai Shek" (Baba Brooks) (4:47) #"Peanut Vendors" (Traditional) (3:27) #"I Know" (Traditional) (3:40), vocals by Rico & Morri´ce #"Vin Laurence Park" (Rico Rodriguez & Susumo Okubo) (5:08) #"So So" (Rico Rodriguez & Susumo Okubo) (4:48) #"West End Sundown" (Rico Rodriguez & Susumo Okubo) (3:31) Credits *Rico Rodriguez (trombone, percussion) The Rare Riddim Crew *Kuubo *Morri´ce *Guitsy Guest Musicians: *Kodama Kazfumi (trumpet) *Shibai Naomi (sax) *Carioka (guitar on "Easy Snappin´) Recorded at Pan Pot Studios & Alpha Sounds. Mixed at Alpha Sounds (at ABS) Engineered by Morri´ce & Sugar. Mixed by Morri´ce & Crew, except "Soul Serenade", "Chang Kai Shek" and "So So" by Dennis Bovell Produced & arranged by Kuubo Sleeve illustration & design: Frederic Voisin (aka Wicked & Wild) Reviews :Jamaica's premier trombonist, RICO Rodriguez, sees the release of his first new album for the 90s with RISING IN THE EAST. :The album was produced by Japan's leading exponent of Jamaican music, KUUBO, and was released in Japan in the summer of 1994. Rico and Kuubo met in Jamaica in the late 80s, when Kuubo was living in Kingston and playing with the Trenchtown College Band. Returning to Tokyo, Kuubo founded the Rare Riddim Crew, who are active in both recordings and stage shows. They take pride in being the only band in Japan which can play all styles of Jamaican music, from Ska to Dancehall. :RISING IN THE EAST is a balanced mixture of old and new: from time-honoured classics such as "Chiang Kai Shek" and "Peanut Vendor" to new, original material like "Fire Escape" and "Vin Laurence Park" - this set showcases the talent of The Man From Wareika whose musical pedigree is unequalled in the world of Jamaican music. :DJs please note this correction for your log sheets: publishing credits for "So So" and "West End Sundown" are PRS/MCPS Copyright Control :THE WIRE: " Luckily, Kuubo embraces instrumental reggae in all its quirky glory .. (he) has learned his craft with respect and invention. Rico, as ever, is gorgeous - his sound rich and golden, his majestic trombone purring like a somnolent lion." :STRAIGHT NO CHASER: "Extremely crisp musical biscuit... A whole heap of familiar songs get new and different mixes, along with numerous fresh compositions for your musical pleasure. Important to the max and respect to Jove Music for such a righteous release!" :DUB VENDOR RECORD REVIEWS: "A very strong and very enjoyable instrumental set... we don't see enough instrumental albums these days which is all the more reason to treasure a set like this." :REGGAE BEAT: "Rico and his cohorts manage to make music that is soothing and vibrant at the same time... Niceness!" :REGGAE REPORT: "This album is a winner! Period." Source: Jove Music, 1999/2000